


Idas y Venidas de Dos Despistados

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, Humor, Third Shinobi War, Tobi who?, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uzushio Village, more tags on the future
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: A Obito lo rescata nada menos que el ninja mas escandaloso y despistado de ese entonces. ¿Que problemas tendran que enfrentar para llegar a Konoha? ¿Y cuando lleguen?





	1. ¿Sigo con vida?

_‘¿Dónde estoy?’_ Fue lo primero que pensé cuando recobré la conciencia. Lo último que recordaba era que había ido con Kakashi a rescatar a Rin de unos ninjas de la hierba que la habían secuestrado. Quedé atrapado bajo unas rocas y les dije que me dejaran y siguieran ellos. Finalmente perdí la conciencia, creyendo que iba a morir

¿Cómo era posible que ahora me encontrara acostado frente a una fogata, muy adolorido pero prácticamente sin daños? ¿Acaso Minato sensei lo había sacado de allí después de aquello?

“Veo que ya estas despierto”.

Me volví hacia el dueño de esa voz, mareándome momentáneamente por el esfuerzo. Se trataba de un shinobi de cabello largo que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Tenía una voz muy suave, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto con una máscara.

Cuando se me acercó, la llama del fuego me permitió observarlo más detenidamente. Al ver el símbolo de su aldea me tranquilicé. Uzushiogakure, era un ninja del extinto país del Remolino, antiguo aliado de Konoha. Traía puesto el uniforme de ANBU y su cabello era de color rojo. En sus manos llevaba un recipiente con agua.

“Bebe esto tienes que recuperar mucho líquido”. Decía mientras sostenía mi cabeza para que pudiera beber. El agua estaba deliciosa, fría y dulce. “Así está mejor. Ahora escucha, tuviste muchísima suerte: debido al peso de todas esas rocas el suelo de la cueva cedió y caíste dentro de un túnel subterráneo por el que yo estaba pasando. Como sé algo de ninjutsu medico pude curar tus heridas más graves, pero será mejor que te lo tomes con calma por algunas semanas hasta que sanes por completo.

_‘Así que fue él quien me salvo’._ Pensé mientras cerraba los ojos.

_‘¿OJOS?’_ Me senté de golpe, provocándome un dolor terrible. Le había dado mi ojo izquierdo a Kakashi en reemplazo del que perdió. Traté de tocarme la cara, pero sentía los miembros como si fueran de plomo. Comencé a perder la conciencia cuando sentí que unos brazos me sujetaban.

“¡Baka! ¿Qué parte de tomarlo con calma no entendiste?” Lo había hecho enfadar, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta. “Si te preocupa tu ojo izquierdo, déjame aclararte que te implanté el de un ninja de la hierba que mate. Como es del mismo color que el derecho, nadie tendría que saber que no es el tuyo”.

_‘Lo hubiera dicho antes’._

“Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a causarme muchos problemas, quienquiera que seas”.

“O…Obi…to”. Respondí sintiendo  la boca como de lija. “Obito”. Cada vez me era más difícil mantenerme despierto.

“Gusto en conocerte entonces, Obito”. Dijo el ninja suspirando. “Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina”.

_‘¿Kushina? ¡Entonces es una mujer!’._ Fue mi último pensamiento antes de desmayarme.


	2. Una visita al pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero aclarar dos cosas:  
> Kushina y Obito NO serán pareja, no quiero darle fama de asalta cunas (ya se van a encargar otros en el fic).  
> Empece a escribir este fic antes de que se revelara la ubicación de la aldea natal de Kushina y no puedo cambiarlo debido a que afectaría la historia.

Dos semanas después de que me salvara de una muerte segura, empecé a preguntarme si Kushina-san sabía adónde iba o si solo inventaba sobre la marcha.

La primera noche, después de que recobre la conciencia, Kushina-san me explico que tenía que hacer algo y me prometió que una vez que terminara me regresaría a mi aldea. Le pregunté si podía escribirles a mis compañeros para que supieran que sobreviví y me contesto que ya le había escrito al Hokage explicándole todo y que él se encargaría de avisarles. Teniendo en cuenta que no podía mover ni un dedo, mucho menos caminar, no me quedo otra que creerle.

Al día siguiente, después de tratar mis heridas me llevo hasta un pueblo cercano para conseguir algunas cosas que nos harían falta. Dije ‘conseguir’ en vez de ‘comprar’ porque no creo que haya pagado nada, excepto quizás un poco de ropa para mí ya que la que tenía estaba toda ensangrentada. Era casi igual a la que tenía antes, solo que no tenía el símbolo de mi clan en la espalda. Una vez resuelto esto salimos de ese lugar lo más rápido posible y no paramos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Después de comer Kushina-san realizo 4 Kage bushin para que, junto con el que había realizado con anterioridad para que me cargara, la ayudaran a aplicarme ninjutsu medico en distintas partes del cuerpo a la vez. Algo bastante ingenioso, pero cuando le pregunte desde cuando lo hacía me contesto que era la primera vez que lo probaba en un humano.

“Ni mi sensei ni mis amigos me dejan usar esta técnica porque dicen que, como no tengo el control suficiente de chacra corro el riesgo de causar todavía más daño”. Explicó sin asomo de vergüenza. “Pero tu estado era tan lamentable que olvidé sus advertencias y me concentré en hacer todo lo posible para sanarte ¡Menos mal que en esto se equivocaron!”

En otras palabras me uso como conejillo de indias, pensé cerrando los ojos. Si no estuviera tan cansado la golpearía.

Debí quedarme dormido porque cuando desperté ya era de noche y nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque. Ya no estaba tan adolorido y podía moverme un poco sin ayuda. Kushina-san estaba frente al fuego revisando un mapa; creo haberla oído murmurar algo como:

“El camino más corto seria derecho hasta la próxima aldea. Si voy por allí podría llegar en tres días”.

Pero al amanecer me dijo que iríamos por el bosque hasta atravesar un puente, parando cuantas veces fuera necesario. Seguiríamos siempre evitando los caminos principales y al atardecer buscaríamos donde acampar. Como todavía nos encontrábamos en el país de la hierba pensé que lo hacía para evitar cruzarnos con posibles enemigos. Sin embargo, eso pasaba todo el tiempo. Cuando anochecía revisaba un mapa (que por cierto nunca me dejaba ver) decidía la ruta más corta y al amanecer tomábamos la que parecía la más larga.

Yo me estaba recuperando rápidamente y al cabo de una semana ya podía caminar distancias cortas, aunque eso significo más descansos y que tuviera que empezar a ayudarla con cosas como llevar la bolsa en la que estaban la ropa y casi todo lo que yo usaba o juntando leña.

Pero lo peor era la comida, ya que Kushina-san debía ser la única persona en el mundo que podía superar a Minato sensei en su amor por el ramen; él por lo menos nos dejaba comer otra cosa cuando estábamos de misión, ahora mi desayuno, almuerzo y cena consistía en dicho plato.

Los últimos 2 días estuvimos dando vueltas alrededor de una colina y esta tarde paramos en unas aguas termales al aire libre. Debido a mis heridas no puedo mojarme, así que Kushina-san me dijo que hiciera guardia mientras se bañaba y que si se me ocurría espiarla me dejaría en peor estado del que me encontró.

Mientras esperaba decidí aprovechar para averiguar a donde me llevaba. Cuidándome de no ser visto me acerque a su mochila y saque el mapa, pero además agarre otra cosa: una banda con el símbolo de Iwa. Conmocionado abrí el mapa y vi que tenía señalado un lugar en el país de la tierra.

“No deberías revisar las cosas de una mujer sin su permiso”. Dijo poniéndome un kunai en la garganta. “Pero lo dejare pasar esta vez si te comportas y haces exactamente lo que te diga”.

“Creí que eras un Ninja del Remolino”. Dije con un hilo de voz.

“Entonces debes ser realmente malo en historia”. Comento burlona. “Uzushiogakure fue destruido cuando tenía 10 años”. Aclaró.

“¿Entonces que, te convertiste en shinobi de Iwa? ¿Le diste la espalda a tu gente para poder sobrevivir?”. Al estar de espaldas no pude ver la furia que cruzo por sus ojos, pero si sentí como apretaba más el kunai contra mi cuello haciendo manar un hilito de sangre.

“¿Si te dijera que no, me creerías?” Preguntó soltando el kunai y alejándose. “No soy tu enemiga Obito, si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho hace mucho. Prometí que te llevaría a Konoha y lo haré, pero para eso necesito mi mapa”. Añadió cansada.

Siguiendo un impulso, use una bola de fuego para quemar el mapa. De repente me quede sin fuerzas y todo se volvió oscuro.

“Ya sabía que me causarías problemas”. Dijo Kushina cargándolo para seguir avanzando hasta su destino. “Solo espero que Takiko-sama no se moleste al verme llegar contigo así”.

 

* * *

 

Al despertar me encontré acostado sobre un futón en una pequeña cabaña. A mi lado estaba una anciana leyendo un libro. Se oía el ruido de una ligera llovizna.

“¿Qué fue lo que paso?” Pregunté aun medio dormido.

“Lo que paso fue que cometiste la estupidez de realizar un jutsu nivel jounin cuando apenas y puedes caminar derecho”. Contesto la anciana dejando de leer. “Al hacerlo consumiste todo tu chacra, que en verdad es muy poco debido a tu estado de salud, y por eso te desmayaste. Por suerte esa chica fue lo bastante lista como para llegar hasta aquí y dejarte conmigo hasta que despertaras. Aunque claro, no habría hecho falta si hubiera bajado su cabeza de las nubes el tiempo suficiente para explicarte todo”.

“¿Explicármelo todo?” Justo en ese momento me gruñó con fuerza el estómago.

“Primero la comida, después las respuestas”. Dijo la anciana dirigiéndose a la cocina. “Espero que te guste el sashimi, aunque conociendo los gustos de esa chica supongo que me aceptarías cualquier cosa que no sea ramen”.

Efectivamente, apenas me sirvió devoré todo lo que me ofrecía. Cinco platos después yo estaba lleno y comenzó a explicarme.

“Permíteme presentarme, me llamo Takiko Suzuhara y como sabrás, te encuentras en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure”.

“¿Estoy en las ruinas de QUE?”

“Ya sabía que era demasiado pedir que lo supieras”. Se lamentó Takiko-sama. “Supongo que tendré que empezar desde el principio, es una historia un poco larga, así que por favor ten algo de paciencia”.

_“Kushina Uzumaki nació hace casi 23 años en esta aldea. Apenas aprendió a caminar se esforzó por demostrarles a sus hermanos, Arashi y Kaseiyo, que podía hacer todo lo que ellos hacían. Sus padres murieron poco después de su nacimiento, así que entre los tres se cuidaban entre sí, haciendo de su niñez lo más tranquila posible dada la época._

_Debido a la gran cantidad de muertos en combate, nuestro líder ordeno enviar a los niños a la academia 2 años antes, con el fin de que estuvieran mejor preparados cuando se graduaran. Aprobar era mucho más difícil: no bastaba con un Bushin no jutsu, tenían que realizar un Kage Bushin o alguna otra técnica de alto nivel, y aunque lo lograran en su primer año, como era el caso de unos pocos, tenías que saber al menos lo básico en rastreo, interrogatorio y tratamiento de heridas._

_En otras palabras los genin recién graduados solían estar a la altura de los chunnin de otras aldeas ninjas. Sin embargo no se podía escapar a la realidad, Iwa atacaba constantemente y nuestro hogar era demasiado pequeño para defenderse de todos los ataques. El fin estaba cerca”._ Takiko-sama hizo una pausa, dándome tiempo de asimilar lo que me contaba. _“Una noche, en medio de un ataque me pareció ver a los Uzumaki discutiendo entre sí, pero como era algo común en esos días no les hice caso. Cuando hubo una pausa noté que ni Kushina ni Kaseiyo estaban. En medio de la confusión, Arashi les había ordenado escapar de la aldea, no quería que nada les pasara. Les hizo jurar que no volverían a Uzushiogakure hasta que su hogar estuviera a salvo. Kaseiyo volvió pocas semanas después sin que su hermana lo acompañara. Dijo que había entendido._

_Para cuando Uzushiogakure fue destruido más de la mitad de nuestros shinobi, entre ellos Arashi, habían muerto. Del resto solo unos pocos pudimos evitar el castigo de servir a los responsables. Kaseiyo no tuvo mi suerte, fue forzado a convertirse en shinobi de Iwa._

_Kushina creció y se convirtió en una kunoichi de otra aldea, yendo más allá de sus límites para poder protegerla. Sin embargo nunca olvido la promesa que hizo: Regresar a Uzushiogakure una vez que su hogar estuviera a salvo. Ella lo recordaba pero aún no lo entendía._

_Me contó que finalmente lo entendió en medio de una batalla en la que casi muere. Ella no arriesgaba su vida por una aldea, estaba dispuesta a morir por proteger **esa** aldea. _

_Ahora que la guerra finalmente término y su hogar está a salvo, ella le pidió permiso al Kage de esa aldea para que la dejara volver aquí. El aceptó, pero antes quiso saber qué es lo que haría cuando llegara a Uzushiogakure”._

“¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?” Pregunte aun algo desconfiando. Eso explicaba lo del mapa para llegar, pero no la banda de Iwa si ella escapó antes de que su aldea fuera destruida. Además todavía no sabía de qué aldea se volvió shinobi.

“Eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a ella”. Dijo la anciana volviendo a leer. “Ella se fue hacia el mirador unos 5 minutos antes de que despertaras. Me pidió que te mandara con ella después de comer, pero tenía que explicarte lo que ocurría”.

“Muchas gracias por todo”. Dije minutos después. La lluvia había cesado.

“Solo una cosa más”. Contestó sin dejar de leer. “Kushina dijo que el hogar es donde está tu corazón. También me dijo que este lugar siempre estará en su corazón no importa qué”.

_‘No sé cómo debo tomar eso’._ Pensé al salir de la cabaña para ir hasta el mirador. Siempre pensé que una aldea en ruinas sería algo horrible, incluso espeluznante, pero al parecer me equivoque. El paso del tiempo había borrado las señales de la lucha, dándole al lugar una extraña calma y tristeza. Era como si nadie hubiera vivido allí nunca.

Kushina-san estaba de espaldas a aquella vista, mirando una roca el doble de grande que ella con nombres grabados. Las bandas de Uzu y de Iwa estaban en el suelo, junto con un ramo de flores. Ella sujetaba una tercera banda contra su pecho. Estaba llorando.

No entendí lo que pasaba hasta que me acerque lo suficiente como para leer los nombres. Encima de la banda de Uzushiogakure estaba escrito **_“Uzumaki Arashi”_** y encima de la banda de Iwa estaba escrito **_“Uzumaki Kaseiyo”._**

Sus hermanos, de eso se trataba todo. Vino a visitar sus tumbas.

“Siempre estuviste allí cuando te necesite”. Decía tocando el nombre de Arashi. “Sin importar lo que hiciera sabía que podía contar contigo”. Le dio un golpecito al nombre de Kaseiyo. “En cambio tu eras un idiota, me enseñaste más bromas de las que puedo recordar, aunque gracias a eso puedo mirar a la gente a la cara sin miedo a que me juzguen”. Apretó con más fuerza la banda que tenía sujeta. “Tienes derecho a estar aquí. Aunque te hayas visto obligado a servir a los de Iwa fuiste shinobi de Uzushiogakure hasta el final, protegiendo tu hogar hasta el día de tu muerte. Los shinobi luchan por proteger su hogar y el hogar es donde está tu corazón. El hogar es donde está tu corazón”. Repitió con firmeza. “Los amo chicos y siempre los recordaré. Ustedes y toda la aldea siempre estarán en mi corazón. Pero ahora es aquí donde está mi corazón”. Dijo señalando la banda que tenía sujeta. “Esta aldea es donde pertenezco, es el lugar donde quiero estar. Este es mi hogar y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida para protegerla”.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, ajustándose esa banda a la frente. Cuando me vio esbozó una sonrisa, y yo que me había quedado quieto escuchando, se la devolví al ver el símbolo de Konoha. El símbolo de nuestro hogar.

“Vamos para Konoha Obito. Es hora de volver a casa”.

 


	3. Un jutsu secreto

“¿Seguro que no quiere venir con nosotros Takiko-sama?” Preguntó Kushina-san cuando estábamos a punto de irnos.

“La aldea del Remolino es mi hogar, así como Konoha es ahora el tuyo”  Explicó tranquilamente la anciana. “He vivido aquí casi toda mi vida, no tengo intenciones de abandonarlo hasta el final”.

_‘No entiendo la razón’_ Pensé dando un vistazo alrededor. No importa por donde lo viera, ese lugar debía traerle horribles recuerdos de toda la gente que perdió. De estar en su lugar, probablemente me habría ido lo más lejos posible sin volver a mirar atrás.

“Antes de que lo olvide, tengo un regalo para Konoha”. Añadió Takiko-sama entrando en la casa”. Solo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por haberte aguantado tanto tiempo”.

Dejo tres enormes pergaminos en la entrada.

“Takiko-sama, por favor, no puedo aceptarlos”. Era raro ver a Kushina-san avergonzada por algo, tenía la sensación de que muy pocos la habían visto actuar así en el pasado.

“Aquí lo único que hacen es juntar polvo”. Insistió la anciana mujer. “Solo asegúrate de que no caigan en manos equivocadas. O en las de alguien que no entienda su valor” Agregó viendo que yo estaba por abrir uno para ver que eran.

“¿Qué parte de no toques las cosas sin permiso es tan difícil de entender?” Preguntó Kushina-san golpeándome con fuerza en la cabeza. “Ve a esperar en la entrada hasta que termine de hablar”. Ordenó mirándome enfadada. Yo obedecí a regañadientes, tomando nota mental de no hacerla enojar al menos hasta que estuviera un poco mejor.

Cuando el chunnin estuvo lo bastante lejos para que no las escuchara, Suzuhara Takiko volvió a hablar.

“Me sorprende que lo hayas traído contigo”.

“Lo encontré agonizando en el País de la hierba, no podía dejarlo allí, es solo un niño”. Le explico a la mujer. “Ni siquiera me fije de donde era antes de curarlo, por suerte es de Konoha”.

“No me refería a que lo salvaras, eso está en tu naturaleza, sino que lo hayas traído todo el camino en vez de llamar a alguien que lo llevara de vuelta a la aldea”. Takiko la miro curiosa. “¿Estas enamorándote de él?”

“¡CLARO QUE NO!” Escuché que gritaba Kushina-san. “¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO OBITO, MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS!” Agregó mirando en mi dirección. Quisiera saber qué es lo que hice ahora.

“Tranquilízate niña, tus ojos están rojos. Solo lo dije para molestarte, sé que tu corazón ya tiene dueño”. La pelirroja guardo silencio, poniéndose triste de pronto. “Lo que quería decir es que debió ser difícil cuidar de ese chico todo el camino. Parece ser el mismo tipo de persona que tú, de los que causan problemas hasta dormidos”.

“Al principio pensé en dejarlo con los ninjas que volvían del frente”. Explicó la ninja en voz baja. “Pero poco después de que recobró la conciencia por primera vez me di cuenta de cual era el símbolo en su abrigo: Obito es un Uchiha”.

La mujer no contestó, solo miro con melancolía hacia el vacío. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre…

“Me preocupó lo que su clan podría hacerle si descubrían lo que paso con su ojo izquierdo. Regaló un ojo Sharingan, no les importaran las razones, esos engreídos no lo perdonaran por dejar que su precioso Kekkei Genkai este al alcancé de alguien fuera del clan”.

“Conozco muy bien lo crueles que pueden ser los Uchiha con los que desobedecen las reglas de su clan”. Murmuró la anciana llevando una mano inconscientemente a su ojo derecho, prácticamente ciego.

“Gracias a usted tal vez ahora no sea rechazado por su ‘familia’, siempre y cuando no hagan demasiadas preguntas”. Dijo amargamente la kunoichi. “Pero me gustaría que aprendiera a ver más allá de ellos. Creo que es un ninja que tiene mucho potencial”.

“¿Vas a enseñarle?” Se extrañó la anciana. Por lo que tenía entendido esa chica se había negado rotundamente a tener estudiantes a su cargo.

“De acuerdo a como responda a cierta pregunta, le enseñare un poco de Fuinjutsu” Contestó tranquilamente. “Si la responde mal, entonces me limitare a lo que aprendí en su aldea”.

“¿De casualidad, no será la misma pregunta que te hizo Kaseiyo cuando entraste a la academia?” Arriesgó la anciana mujer.

“Me tomo casi dos meses darme cuenta”. Recordó con cariño. “Espero que le tome menos que a mí”.

“Pareces muy segura de que va a ir bien”.

“Obito no lo sabe, pero él ya conoce la respuesta”. Finalizo Kushina dándose la vuelta.

_‘Nunca pensé que volvería a ver a un Uchiha en esta vida, solo espero que hayan aprendido algo de los errores de sus ancestros’_ Parpadeo y su ojo derecho se volvió rojo, con tres aspas alrededor de la pupila.

_‘Espero que le dé a ese ojo izquierdo un mejor uso del que yo le di’_ Pensó dándose la vuelta. Estaba muy cansada, ahora que se aseguró de que el legado de su hogar se encontrara a salvo, al fin podría descansar tranquila.

Al anochecer una kunoichi pelirroja pudo ver en la distancia fuego saliendo de la que fue su segunda casa en Uzushiogakure.

_‘Gracias por todo Takiko-sama’_ Pensó guardando un momento de silencio.

 

* * *

 

****

Justo cuando pensé que todos los problemas se habían terminado, un pequeño error mío del que me había olvidado mostró sus consecuencias.

“¡Como que no sabe por dónde ir!” Grite tres días después ganándome un chichón como premio.

“Si sigues así alertaras a todos los ninjas de la región, recuerda que seguimos en territorio enemigo”.

“¿En serio no sabe por dónde ir?” Pregunté casi desesperado. Eso no podía estar pasando en verdad.

Con una despreocupación que resultó insultante, Kushina-san se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

“Durante la guerra solían mandarme para el lado de Kiri y muy pocas veces a Suna, no estoy familiarizada con estos caminos, aparte de lo que me contaron”.

“¿Y cómo hizo para llegar hasta aquí?”

“Usando el mismo camino de la última vez”. Respondió simplemente la kunoichi. “No estaba segura de que esos túneles siguieran existiendo, pero valía la pena averiguarlo. Me lleve una agradable sorpresa al descubrir que así era, por lo menos hasta que caíste dentro de uno y lo destrozaste. De todas formas no pensaba usar ese camino para volver a la aldea”.

“¿Entonces cómo?” No me importa si soné grosero, no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan irresponsable.

“Con un mapa”. Dijo con ironía. “Mientras tú estabas durmiendo de lo lindo, yo pace noches en vela trazando nuestro recorrido y buscando el camino más corto y menos peligroso hasta Konoha. Hubiéramos podido regresar en menos de dos semanas.

“¿Entonces dónde está el ma…?” Me detuve al venirme a la mente la imagen de un papel en llamas. Oh no.

“Parece que ya lo recordaste”. Era una observación, no una pregunta. “Da gracias de que ya hubiera avisado que sobreviviste, eso fue lo único que me impidió asesinarte o dejarte en el camino”.

No me deje engañar por su tono suave. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Kushina-san me di cuenta de que mientras más tranquila sonara su voz, más peligroso resultaba provocarla. Aun así tenía que pedirle algo importante

“Este, Kushina-san…” Murmuré consiguiendo su atención. “Acerca de lo que me dijo el otro día…”

“¿No intentes sacarte las vendas sin ayuda?”

“Lo otro”.

“¿Ve al baño en otra parte?”

“Lo otro”.

“¿Qué estés herido no significa que no puedas bañarte?”

“¡Kushina-san!”

“Solo estoy jugando”. Se disculpó la pelirroja. “Te refieres a la pregunta que te hice ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?” Obito negó con la cabeza. “Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar”.

“Pero Kushina-san”. Protestó el Uchiha pero esta lo ignoro. Conteniendo un suspiro de impaciencia se dispuso a seguirla vaya hacia uno a saber dónde.

Hace unos días ninjas de un grupo de shinobis de Iwa los habían descubierto y les habían tendido una emboscada. Kushina-san actúo rápidamente exterminando a uno por uno con facilidad, usando un jutsu que nunca había visto, muy similar al chidori de Kakashi, solo que de viento. Después de que terminó con todos le pregunté si podía enseñarme esa técnica y ella respondió con un acertijo.

_‘En mi aldea una vez se enseñó un jutsu que permitía pasar todo el daño recibido a otra persona, salvando una vida en casi todos los casos. Este era un jutsu que nadie podía realizar más de una vez en su vida, no importa cuánto quisiera. Mi padre lo utilizó también, algo por lo que mi madre nunca lo perdonó. Después de la Segunda Guerra Ninja se prohibió que se enseñara en la academia, argumentando que era demasiado cruel que los niños aprendieran dicha técnica._

_¿Cuál crees que sea la razón de eso? Si respondes esta pregunta te enseñare todo lo que sé, tienes una semana._

_Te daré una pista: tiene que ver con la base del sistema shinobi’_

¿Cómo esperaba que respondiera eso? No tenía la menor idea de porque dejaron de enseñarlo, en su opinión ese jutsu era muy útil, pasarle todo el daño al enemigo y sanar sus propias heridas, incluso le gustaría aprenderlo para usarlo alguna vez.

En cuanto a la base del sistema shinobi, según lo que se le enseño en el Clan Uchiha la base era superar en poder a todas las demás aldeas ninja y demostrarles a todos su poder, aunque no estaba muy seguro de estar de acuerdo con esa definición.

Cuando le dijo eso a Kushina-san ella murmuro algo como _‘tenía que ser pariente del baka’_  y le dijo que lo piense mejor. No iba a darme ninguna otra pista porque según ella se lo había puesto muy fácil. Según pasaban los días se me ocurrieron otras respuestas, cada una más rara que la anterior: Que era muy difícil, que no siempre salía bien, que los expulsarían de la aldea si lo utilizaban. Ninguna parecía tener relación con la base del sistema shinobi. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la base.

Kushina-san dijo que una vez que descubriera la base del sistema, la respuesta sería muy fácil. Me repetía que solo tenía que seguir pensando y la respuesta aparecería, pero aun no tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser.

En el séptimo día las cosas no parecieron mejorar en ese sentido. Apenas nos detuviéramos a almorzar Kushina-san me preguntaría por la respuesta a su pregunta. Se me acababa el tiempo y no tenía idea de cuál era la respuesta que ella quería.

“¿No tienes idea de cuál es la respuesta verdad?” Pregunto la pelirroja sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. “Esta bien Obito, ya no tienes que pensar en eso, te enseñare de todas formas. No pasa nada”. Podía decir eso, pero su cara dejaba claro que la había decepcionado. “Solo pensé que te habrías dado cuenta de la respuesta, después de todo por lo que me contaste la sabias desde el comienzo”.

_‘¿Ya sabía la respuesta?’_ Pensé confundido, preguntándome a que se refería. Yo siempre había sido una decepción para su clan y para su equipo, un inútil. No había hecho nada especial, incluso su Sharingan tardo más en despertar ¿Cómo era posible que supiera por qué no podían usar un jutsu que te permitía pasarles el daño que recibías a tus enemigos?

_‘Pero Kushina-san nunca dijo que el jutsu te permitiera pasarle el daño a tus enemigos’ M_ e di cuenta de pronto _‘Dijo que se pasaba todo el daño recibido a otra persona’._

¿Entonces le pasaba el daño a alguien que ya estaba muriendo y no tenía esperanzas de salvarse, sin importar si era amigo o enemigo? Sonaba demasiado cruel, tal vez por eso dejaron de enseñarlo.

Si le pasabas el daño a alguien más para sobrevivir, entonces la base del sistema shinobi era… ¿Sobrevivir a cualquier costo? ¿Qué tal si la única persona disponible era tu mejor amigo o un familiar? ¿Estarías dispuesto a dar su vida por la tuya?

Rin, Minato sensei e incluso Kakashi, de ningún modo estaría dispuesto a verlos morir solo para salvarse él mismo. Ellos eran su familia más de lo que nunca fue su clan y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si con eso conseguía que estuvieran a salvo aunque fuera por un día más. Proteger a la gente preciosa en su vida, era por eso que él se había convertido en nin-

Eso era. No sabía cómo no se dio cuenta antes, era muy obvio. La respuesta era…

“La base del sistema shinobi no es ser el más fuerte, se trata de proteger a tus seres queridos, incluso a costa de tu propia vida”. Contesté deteniéndola en seco. “El jutsu del que me habló, el que permite pasarle el daño a otra persona, se trata de un jutsu de sacrificio. Curas las heridas de un camarada tomando tú mismo el daño que este sufrió”. Como Kushina-san no decía nada me dispuse a continuar. “Es por eso que no se puede volver a usar, una vez realizado seguramente morirás debido a las heridas pero a cambio tu compañero tiene la posibilidad de sobrevivir”.

“ **Kōkan no mokuteki-chi no jutsu** (Jutsu de Intercambio de Destinos)”. Al ver que la miraba confundido, explico con una sonrisa. “Ese es el nombre del jutsu. Es correcto Obito, a partir de esta tarde comienza tu entrenamiento”.

 


	4. Mensajes desde el camino

“¿Ya te cansaste?” Preguntó distraída Kushina-san leyendo un pergamino. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarme, me puse de pie otra vez.

“No”. Le contesté mirándola con desafío.

“Entonces continua, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí hasta el anochecer” Dijo sin quitar la vista del pergamino y haciendo un ademan para indicarle que siguiera.

Reprimiendo una buena tanda de maldiciones contra todos los que tuvieran el cabello rojo, Obito se volvió a sentar una vez mas a la orilla de ese lago y, reuniendo el poco chacra que era capaz debido a sus heridas, puso su palma apenas tocando la superficie del agua para tratar de controlar al menos un pequeño chorrito de esta una ultima vez.

Todo comenzó hace un par de días, tal y como prometió Kushina-san había decidido empezar a ayudarme con mi entrenamiento apenas termináramos de comer. Yo estaba muy emocionado, no paraba de recordar la técnica que utilizó contra esos ninjas que intentaron atacarnos, de verdad quería aprenderla.

“Teniendo en cuenta tus heridas, creo que deberías tomarlo con calma al menos por un tiempo”. Le dijo la pelirroja una vez que llegaron a un pequeño claro y colocó varios sellos que le avisarían si algún enemigo se acercara. “Así que empezaremos por lo básico”. De su mochila extrajo un par de papeles, pasándome uno a mí.

“¿Para qué es esto?” Le pregunté extrañado. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Minato sensei y a Kakashi con este mismo tipo de papeles una vez cuando llegaba al entrenamiento, pero ninguno le explicó para que servían.

“Normalmente esta clase de papeles se utilizan para descubrir la naturaleza del chacra de un ninja. De acuerdo al tipo de chacra que poseas reaccionará de manera diferente. Por ejemplo”. Dijo la kunoichi tomando el otro papel entre sus dedos y partiéndolo en dos con su chacra. “Cortándose, si eres de naturaleza Viento”.

“Pero yo ya sé que soy de naturaleza Fuego”. Se quejó el Uchiha mirándola con reproche.

“No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo demostraste cuando quemaste el mapa sin preguntar antes”. Me contestó usando un tono que hizo que tragara saliva, nervioso. “Pero no me interesa el resultado. Por ahora lo único que quiero que hagas es tratar de enviar un poco de chacra hasta ese papel, usando solamente tu brazo derecho”. Justo el brazo que soportó el peso de esa gran roca cuando se conocieron. Al igual que mi pierna derecha, mi brazo había sufrido la mayor parte del daño, pero a diferencia de esta, trataba de utilizar mi brazo lo menos posible ya que todavía seguía vendado y no quería forzarlo demasiado.

“Si deseas recuperar la movilidad total y, sobre todo, un buen control de las redes de chacra de esa zona deberías empezar con la rehabilitación cuanto antes”. Explicó como si leyera mi mente. “Puedes esperar hasta que volvamos a Konoha si quieres, pero es probable que entonces halla pasado tanto tiempo que el proceso sea todavía más largo y doloroso”.

Sin tener ningún argumento para objetar eso, me dispuse a hacer lo que me pidió. Moviéndolo con extremo cuidado tome el papel entre mis dedos y traté de enviarle una pequeña cantidad de chacra.

“Trata otra vez”. Dijo la pelirroja ya que no había habido ninguna reacción. Cerrando mis ojos para concentrarme, intente una vez mas enviar mi chacra a través de mi brazo hasta el papel. No pensé que fuera tan difícil, pero era realmente doloroso. Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor, sentí como finalmente mi chacra llegaba hasta mis dedos y por ende al maldito papel.

“Interesante”. Oí que murmuraba Kushina-san. Al abrir mis ojos vi sorprendido como el papel estaba _mojado_. “Obito, parece que acabas de descubrir tu segunda naturaleza elemental”.

Después de descubrir que tenía afinidad con el agua, Kushina-san decidió cambiar un poco su idea original y comenzar a ayudarme a controlarlo, aunque no había tenido resultados hasta el momento.

“Es mejor que descanses”. Le dijo la pelirroja al joven chunnin que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de un segundo al otro. “Te dije que no podrías lograrlo así de fácil, la transformación de la naturaleza del chacra es una técnica avanzada. A muchos shinobi les toman años aprender a dominar UNO de sus elementos, no hay manera de que un niño pueda manejar su segundo elemento en tan poco tiempo. Mucho menos uno tan lastimado como tú”.

Obito estaba demasiado cansado como para replicar, simplemente se dejo caer sobre la hierba, completamente exhausto.

“Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Kakashi, Rin y Minato sensei”. Pensó en voz alta el chico poniéndole los pelos de punta a la kunoichi.

“¿Minato sensei?” Repitió nerviosa. “¿Por casualidad te refieres a Minato Namikaze?”

“Si ¿Qué tiene?” Preguntó confundido, era la primera vez que la veía reaccionar así. Parecía casi asustada.

_‘¿No hay lugar donde pueda estar lejos de ese rubio idiota?’_ Maldijo Kushina mentalmente. Se suponía que durante ese viaje no debería tener ninguna influencia de su parte, él mismo se lo había prometido aun en contra de su voluntad ¿Por qué el destino no podía entender que quisiera tomarse un descanso del señor perfección? ¿Tenia que toparse justo con uno de sus estudiantes?

“Alguien allá arriba debe estar realmente ensañado conmigo”. Murmuró apretando los dientes. Sabía lo importante que eran para él sus estudiantes, lo emocionado que estuvo cuando el Hokage le informó que le asignarían su propio equipo y en especial lo mal que se pondría al creer que uno de ellos había fallecido, sobre todo ahora que estaba lejos y no podía buscar consuelo en ella. Ponerse en contacto con Minato Namikaze era lo último que desearía hacer en esos momentos, todavía no estaba preparada para hacerle frente a las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero no podía dejarlo sufriendo por tiempo indefinido. Aunque ya había enviado un mensaje a la aldea avisando que encontró a Obito, él se merecía más que unas pocas líneas para explicarle lo ocurrido.

“¿Sucede algo Kushina-san?” Quiso saber el Uchiha al verla sacar dos pequeños pergaminos de su mochila.

“Vamos a enviar un par de mensajes a Konoha”. Le explicó la pelirroja alcanzándole también algo para que escribiera. “Tú a tu sensei y a tus compañeros de equipo, y yo al que debe ser el hombre mas estúpido del planeta”. Sin molestarse en escuchar la ultima frase, Obito se puso a escribir su propia carta, sintiendo que tenía muchas cosas que decirles.

****

* * *

 

 

A media mañana en Konoha, Minato Namikaze estaba en una zona de entrenamiento entrenando a dos de sus estudiantes, pero ninguno de los tres estaba de ánimo precisamente. Aunque el Sandaime ya les había informado que un ninja de la aldea había encontrado a Obito y le había salvado la vida, no tenían idea de como se encontraba el joven Uchiha ni mucho menos cuanto tardaría en regresar, si es que lograba resistir el viaje. La preocupación era tal que ninguno de ellos podía concentrarse en nada mas, ni siquiera podían disfrutar de saber que Obito estaba con vida. Si al menos tuvieran noticias de él…

Justo en ese momento dejando una estela de polvo detrás llegó corriendo un pequeño zorro naranja directo a ellos, para ser más precisos directo al sensei del equipo con el que por poco termina chocando. Pocos segundos después llegó también Maito Gai, que al toparse con el simpático zorrito no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que ponerse a seguirlo gritando algo acerca de que la llama de la juventud también estaba presente en los animales.

Una vez que se despejo la tierra que levantaron ese par de corredores, Rin Nohara pudo ver la siguiente escena delante de ella: a su sensei, el famoso Rayo Amarillo de Konoha siendo mordido en la mano izquierda por el zorrito (Y al parecer el rubio no hacia ningún intento por soltarse); y al loco de Gai retando a  Kakashi a una carrera, diciéndole a su gran rival que esperaba que su llama de la juventud estuviera tan viva como la suya.

“¿Estas satisfecha, Akemi?” Dijo Minato finalmente dirigiéndose al zorrito

“No, pero no me permiten hacer lo que realmente querría”. Los chuunin y el jounin recién ascendido dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron rápidamente hacia el zorro naranja ¡¿Esa cosa habló?! ¿Acaso se trataba de una invocación?

“Supongo que si te envió justo a ti quiere decir que esta en problemas”. Siguió el rubio, como si no fuera nada de otro mundo ser atacado sin aviso por un animal salvaje (Para él lo era, pero solo cuando se trataba de esa especie de animales sobreprotectores que cuidaban con extremo a los que consideraban miembros de su familia).

“Nada que no pueda manejar ella sola”. Contestó el zorro con terquedad.

“¿Sigue enojada conmigo?” Preguntó inseguro, sin saber si quería oír la respuesta.

“¿Tu qué crees?” Respondió con acidez. “Tienes suerte de que nos haya ordenado no intervenir en este asunto, de lo contrario hasta ÉL expresó varias veces su opinión del asunto y que estaría dispuesto a venir a darte una lección personalmente”.

Sin entender ni un poco de esa situación, los más jóvenes solo se quedaron mirando al candidato número 1 al puesto de Hokage hablando con el zorrito naranja.

“¿Kushina te envió con una razón en específico?” Preguntó el rubio sin dar más rodeos.

“Hasta que te decides a preguntar”. Se quejó el animal entregándole dos pergaminos que había tenido amarrados al cuello. “¿Qué creías? ¿Que eran un accesorio de moda?”

“¿Por qué tratas así a Minato sensei?” Se metió Rin finalmente. No entendía que pasaba pero le parecía injusto que su sensei tuviera que aguantar a ese animal tan grosero.

“Está bien Rin”. La tranquilizó el rubio. “Akemi y su familia tienen sus razones para estar molesta conmigo”.

“Por lo menos lo admites, supongo que eso ya es algo”. Reconoció el animalito dispuesta a irse. Ahora que había cumplido con su misión volvería adonde pertenecía.

“Espera”. Le pidió Minato deteniéndola. “¿Podrías por favor decirle que lo lamento?”

“Ella no quiere que te disculpes”. Le contestó Akemi en un tono algo más amable del que había estado usando. “Lo único que quiere es que le des una respuesta. Es lo menos que merece de tu parte”. Tras decir estas palabras el zorrito desapareció en una nube de humo. Lanzando un suspiro, el rubio se dispuso a leer lo que decían los pergaminos. Tuvo que dejarse caer en el suelo cuando reconoció la letra del primero.

“¿Qué sucede Minato sensei?” Quiso saber Rin preocupada al ver que se ponía pálido.

“Es Obito…” Contestó el rubio a medida que una sonrisa aparecía en su cara. “¡Es una carta de Obito!”. Apenas terminó de decir estas palabras sus estudiantes literalmente se le tiraron para poder verlo con sus propios ojos.

_‘Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado? Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarles, pero por desgracia quien me salvó me dijo que solo tenía 20 minutos para escribir esta carta así que disculpen si no se entiende en algunas partes._

_Para comenzar déjenme decirles que todavía estoy vivo…’_

“¿No me digas?” Se burló el peligris divertido.

_‘Oí eso Kakashi. Bueno, no lo oí en realidad, pero me imagino lo que debiste decir. En fin volviendo al tema, me salve gracias a una ninja loca que me encontró mientras estaba viajando por un túnel y me llevó con ella hasta su antigua aldea. Después tenía pensado regresarme a Konoha, pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes. Si le preguntan dirá que fue mi culpa, pero yo no sabia adonde íbamos porque no me dijo nada y cuando encontré esa banda de Iwa en su mochila mientras ella se daba un baño…’_

“¿Cómo?” Exclamó Rin sin saber que le molestaba más. Que al parecer esa fuera una ninja del enemigo o que Obito se hubiera atrevido a revisar sus cosas mientras se bañaba.

_‘Pero todo se trató de un gran malentendido, en realidad es una kunoichi de Konoha. Al final todo se resolvió sin problemas, excepto por el chichón que me dejó porque supuestamente intenté espiarla y porque terminé quemando el mapa de regreso a la aldea…’_

“¡¿Qué hizo QUÉ?!” Exclamaron los 4 ninjas sin poder creerlo. Nadie podía ser tan tonto como para llevar un solo mapa a una misión en territorio enemigo.

_‘Y como no tiene otro y yo mucho menos, puede que nos tome un poco de tiempo regresar a Konoha. Mientras tanto me esta enseñando unas cuantas cosas, parece saber mucho acerca de los sellos e incluso gracias a ella descubrí que tengo un segundo tipo de chacra. También tengo afinidad con el elemento Agua ¿Pueden creerlo? Aunque según Kushina-san pasaran años antes de que pueda empezar a dominarlo…’_

“¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?” Preguntó Minato volviendo a leer su nombre para asegurarse de que no se trataba de ningún error.

_‘Ahora que lo pienso ella parece conocerlo sensei, cuando le dije su nombre se puso pálida y juraría que estuvo a punto de ponerse a maldecir. Supongo que conocerá su reputación como shinobi ya que los dos son de la misma aldea y hasta el enemigo sabe quien es, la verdad no me lo imagino tratando con ella, es bastante escandalosa…’_

**_‘Si tan solo supieras’_** Pensó el rubio.

_‘Me esta diciendo que se me acaba el tiempo, y yo que quería seguir contándoles muchas mas cosas. Bueno, tendré que esperar hasta que vuelva a la aldea._

_No se olviden de mi mientras estoy con esta demente por favor, es posible que mas tarde traté de pedirles que me rescaten._

_Kakashi, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste, no te atrevas a romperla o juró que te arrepentirás._

_Se despide, pero solo por un tiempo._

_Obito Uchiha’_

 

“Sigue igual que siempre”. Comentó Kakashi sonriendo mucho mas tranquilo ahora que sabían que el descerebrado de su amigo estaba bien.

“Si…” Acordó Rin con ternura fijándose en el otro pergamino. “¿Me preguntó que será esto?”

_‘PD: ¡Ah, es verdad! Sensei, el otro pergamino lo escribió Kushina-san. Dijo que era para el hombre mas estúpido del planeta, pero no quiso explicarme a quien se refería ¿Puede por favor entregárselo? Ella dijo que usted sin duda sabría de quien se trataba, que es el único que lo ve todos los días’._

“Todavía me odia”. Se lamentó Minato sonriendo tristemente. Esperaba que volvieran pronto para arreglar las cosas con ella, odiaba que estuvieran peleados. Apenas la volviera a ver le daría su respuesta, ya sea que ella quisiera o no.


End file.
